marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Crow (Watcher Datafile)
BLACK CROW Jesse Black Crow secret The last man to have been chosen by the Crow God Chulyen as his champion on earth, Jesse Black Crow was born a member of the Navajo, but sought out his fortune in New York City. Like many Native-Americans at the time in New York, Jesse became a scaffolding worker, unafraid of great heights One day, while working 20 stories up, scaffolding gave way and Jesse plunged to the ground. He survived the fall, but was paralyzed from the waist down. Jesse received a vision from Chulyen in the guise of a spirit of the Earth showing him the plight of the Native American people as he lay unconscious in the hospital. The Spirit endowed him with mystical powers so that when needed, the spirit transformed Jesse into, Black Crow. As Black Crow Jesse re gained the use of his legs, was super-humanly strong and agile as well as possessing the ability to transform into a crow or even a bolt of lightning. The Earth spirit first sent Black Crow to challenge Captain America to a trial by combat because, as a symbol of modern America, his death would appease the spirit. After a dynamic battle, Captain America made a gesture of appeasement to the Earth spirit. This created a spiritual bond between the two American heroes. Some time after that, Black Crow battled the malevolent Native American spirit, the Cat, in Yosemite National Park, but no clear victor emerged. The Cat’s influence had disrupted and provoked Hawkeye of the Avengers, who was in Yosemite for training. Black Crow insisted that he was chosen to defeat the Cat and warned Hawkeye not to interfere. At first, but it was not until they worked together that the Cat was vanquished. Some time later, Black Crow interceded into a conflict between Spider-Man and the Puma. He put Spider-Man and Puma through a mystical dream-time to resolve their differences, and then extracted Puma's knowledge of Spider-Man's secret identity. Black Crow would also go on to aid heroes such as Daredevil, Red Wolf and Doctor Strange. But finally Black Crow came full circle back to Steve Rogers. In his last known appearance, Black Crow appeared to Captain America telling him that he was going to die within 24 hours. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Champion of the Crow God, Mystic Challenger, Nawajo Blood Power Sets CHOSEN OF CHULYEN Adept Sorcery D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Mystic Senses D8, Shapeshifting D8, Telepathy D8, Teleport D8 SFX: Conjured Pranks. When creating assets or complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Chosen of Chulyen power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Swarm Shape. Split an affiliation dice into two dice at –1 step, or four dice at –2 steps. Remove an Affiliation die for each stress effect die applied at +1 step. Each affiliation die counts a a separate target for the Area Attack SFX. SFX: Mystic Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Mystic Trace complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed, or Mystic Senses is shut down. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Chosen of Chulyen. Recover that stress or wake up to recover Chosen of Chulyen. If mental trauma is received, shutdown Chosen of Chulyen until trauma is recovered. Limit: Crow’s Ire. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by acts of tyranny or from being tricked. Limit: The Extent of Sorcery. When you add Sorcery to any pool, you may only create assets and complications with your effect die. CEREMONIAL WEAPONS Mystic Armor D8, Mystic Weapon D8 SFX: Crow's Beak. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Mantle of the Earth Spirit Spend a doom die to add Mystic Armor (or step up if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction. SFX: Medicine Bag Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when using Sorcery to create assets or resources. SFX: Murder of Crows. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Ceremonial Weapons power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Master D10, Mystic Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Native American Category:Old West